Newcomer: Another Age
by D.umb A.ss N.inja
Summary: The sequel to Baka to Test: Newcomer. Mizuki Himeji has a little brother, and happens to know the other main character. OCs, and OCxYuuko pairing, but you have to guess who...
1. Pink Hair, Sleep, Love, and Kawaii!

It was a new day, and as with every morning, Akihisa Yoshii waltzed into the crabby class known as 2-F. He greeted all of his friends who unfortunately shared the same fate as him. These students were Yuuji Sakamoto, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, and Kouta Tsuchiya A.K.A. Muttsulini. Surprisingly, Yuuko Kinoshita, Hideyoshi's older twin sister, was in the class too, along with Shouko Kirishima from class 2-A. The group was in mid conversation, so he took a seat next to Himeji and joined in.

"I see everyone is in a good mood, but…" Akihisa started, and then glanced at Yuuko, "why are you in here? I thought you hated us?"

"It's not good to assume, because I have actually grown closer to all of you…" Yuuko answered, lightly blushing from embarrassment. While the conversing was going on, the classroom door opened. Thinking that it was Ironman, their homeroom teacher, Shouko and Yuuko stood up to prepare to go to their class. Instead, it was a pink-haired boy with violet eyes. He looked around the classroom shyly, until he saw someone that he recognized. He grew a big smile on his face and jumped towards her.  
"Oneechan!" The boy yelled, wrapping his arms around her. Everyone looked confused until they finally absorbed what the boy said.  
"Wait…did he just say 'oneechan'! Akihisa exclaimed. Everyone had a surprised look on their face until Himeji cleared things up for them.  
"Guys, this is my little brother, Kyanni." She explained, with a big smile. No one knew she had a little brother, because she never mentioned him. All the girls were awing and playing with his cheeks because he was so cute. Not attractive cute, but bunny cute. He had an annoyed face on him, which made him look even cuter, so he clenched onto his sister.  
"Himeji-san, you have a little brother?" Akihisa asked.  
"You know, he IS kinda cute! It must be something that runs in the family." Minami explained, still trying to play with the boy.  
"You two look almost alike. Pink hair, violet eyes, and an innocent look." Hideyoshi added, further examining the two.  
"I've always wanted to be like my sister. She always has had the good life." Kyanni said, finally letting go of his sister.  
"Wouldn't that mean you have had a good life, too?" Yuuji wondered, believing that they lived together.  
"That isn't exactly it…" Kyanni explained, "…but that story is for another time."  
"How did you get put in this crappy class anyways?" Yuuko asked, thinking that someone being that closely related to Mizuki would be pretty smart.  
"Well, I actually fell asleep during the placement test, as I stayed up overnight because of excitement." He explained with a smile. The other students were surprised.  
_They are alike on the outside, at least…_ The Kinoshitas thought, as they were the ones to examine him the most.

While class was going on, Kyanni was writing random things down in his notebook. No one knew what he was writing down until Hideyoshi glanced over and saw what it said.  
_Yuuko Kinoshita 333_

_Minami Shimada 33_

_Shouko Kirishima 3 3 3_

"What's that all about!" Hideyoshi said quietly, but loudly. "Why are they're names written with hearts beside them!"

"Well, these are the girls that I have seen that I may want to go out with. Is there something wrong?" Kyanni asked.

"Well, you're gonna be out of luck on all three of these girls. Shimada loves Akihisa and Shouko is obsessed with Yuuji."

"What about your sister, Yuuko?" He asked.

"Well…" Hideyoshi started, then looked out the window into the distance, "…her love is far away, and is coming back soon."

"Oh….well…I guess since I have nothing else to do I will just go to sleep…" Kyanni explained, then proceeded to pull a pillow from his bag and go to sleep.

_**He was prepared to sleep!**_ Hideyoshi thought, but just ignored it.

About a hour passed and Kyanni finally awoke. He slowly opened his eyes to see Yuuko, Minami, and Mizuki bending over to look at him wake up. Of course, Muttsulini would take advantage of the situation and try to get pictures, but was kicked in the nose by Yuuko, looking disgusted. She glanced back at Kyanni and noticed him rubbing his eyes in a cute fashion, making them go crazy.  
"How come you have never mentioned him to us, Himeji-san?" Yuuko asked, patting the boy's head. Mizuki held her head down and almost started to cry. Her brother hugged her and explained the story.  
"Well, when we were little there was a virus going around that weakened oneechan's immune system. The only thing our father could do to prevent me from getting it was to send me to the Philippines to live with one of his associates. I guess she hated the fact that I was taken away from her…" He explained, making all the girls tear up and making the class slightly depressed. Yuuko and Hideyoshi both noticed he said something familiar to them.

"Wait, did you say the Philippines?" Yuuko asked, then she heard the classroom door open behind them.  
"_Yes…yes he did Yuuko."_

Author's Notes: Yay! New series! Just a continuation of Newcomer, however. Please follow the story to see when new chapters come out!


	2. Return, Rememberance, and Ponytail!

Previously in chapter 1, a new student named Kyanni joined the class of 2-F. Surprisingly, he was Mizuki Himeji's little brother! He told the story of how Himeji never mentioned him. He had come from the Philippines, a place that someone near to them also had traveled to.

"Did you say the Philippines?" Yuuko asked the boy, looking surprised. Everyone heard the classroom door open and heard a familiar voice.

"_Yes…Yes he did, Yuuko."_

Everyone had turned around to see who was at the door. It was a kid with a few bangs of hair and a fluffy-but-spiky ponytail. He had a very big smile on his face, and was not wearing a school uniform.

"Oh hello, are you looking for someone?" Akihisa said, looking at the boy strangely. The boy walked over to Yuuko and gave her a deep passionate kiss. He looked deep into her eyes for a short period of time.

"Do you remember me now?" The boy said, having another big smile on his face. Yuuko hugged onto the boy tightly and cried tears of joy. She quietly whispered his name, low enough for no one to hear.

"Yuuko-san, do you know this boy…wait…don't tell me…" Yuuji said, slowly starting to notice who it was. The boy gave him a thumbs up, assuring Yuuji of who it was.

"D-Dan!" Hideyoshi yelled, running over to hug him as well. The rest of the group stood up to greet the boy who was gone for about a month or 2. He had gone on a search for someone, one he could not find. The whole class welcomed him back with smiles.

"It's great to have you back Dan!" Himeji said, petting his head like a dog, something he didn't mind at all. "We didn't think you were coming back so soon!"

"Yeah, me neither, but here I am. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, Yuuko." Dan said, patting her head and wiping her tears away, softly holding her. "Why is that?" Yuuko looked up at him, with her tears gone and answered.

"Well, your hair…it grew…a lot…" All the others noticed as well, and questioned the same thing.

"Well when you let it grow for a long time, a lot of things can happen." He said, with a smile on his face. He leaned over and noticed Kyanni sitting by himself. "K-Kyanni…what are you doing here!" Everyone was surprised; no one thought that they knew each other previously.

"S-Sensei? I thought I would never see you again!" Kyanni said, skipping over to stand in front of him. "So this is the girl you were talking about, right? She is very pretty." The boy said, cheerfully. Everyone was still confused.

"Umm…Kyanni, how do you know Dan? And why did you call him sensei?" Himeji asked, having a confused look on her face.

"Well, Sensei was my martial arts instructor in the Philippines. I was one of his best students!"

"Yeah, and the one that always wanted to fight me…" Dan said, having an annoyed look. Kyanni still smiled. Dan looked down at Yuuko and kissed her on her forehead, making her blush.

"Well it's good to have you back, because we need someone like you on our offense." Yuuji explained, handing him the note of 2-D declaring war on 2-F. "You may want to take a recovery test as fast as possible, as you and Muttsulini are our assassination team."

"Speaking of whom, where is the ninja?" Dan asked. He heard a mutter in the corner and looked over to see that is was who he was looking for. "Kouta! What's up man?"

"Oh nothing…just can't get any good pictures…" he replied, moping.

"Well how about I quickly snap some photos for you…if it's ok with Yuuko." He suggested, and then looked over at Yuuko for her answer. She nodded, but in a way that she thinks she will regret this. He grabbed the camera and ran out the door, within 5 seconds, Dan hopped in through the window with his favorite phrase.

"Shou kanryou…"

"You got the pictures that fast? Oh wow." Akihisa said, ready to look at them, with Minami and Mizuki standing behind him giving off an evil aura. Muttsulini looked at the photos, making sure they were up to his expectations. As soon as he looked at the first one, he shot blood from his nose and hit the floor.

"Check and mate." Dan said, giving a thumbs up.

The day went on as usual, and once class was over Dan came back in and suggested they meet up at the Kinoshita residence. Everyone agreed, including Yuuko, since it has been a while since she had company at her house.

"Kyanni, would you like to come?" Dan asked, holding his hand out for him to grab.

"Sure thing, sensei!" He replied. And with that, they were off to the Kinoshita residence.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh lookie, chapter 2 of Another Age done. A lot different from my rough draft, and when I say a lot different, I mean even the plot slightly changed. Be sure to read my other stories if you are interested, including the prequel "Baka to Test: Newcomer"**


	3. Homecoming, Nosebleeds, and Making Out!

"So…Dan…"

"Hmm?"

"Did…you ever think about me…while you were away?"

"Of course I did, Yuuko. Every night I thought about you. I imagined you lying beside me while I slept…"

The group was heading to the Kinoshita's residence to welcome Dan back home. Yuuko and Dan held hands all the way there, with everyone else looking at how much they love each other. Once they got to the door, Yuuko unlocked it and allowed everyone to come in. The first thing Dan did was run over to the couch and plopped down onto it.

"Ah…still as calm as always!" Dan said, crossing his arms behind his head. The others sat down where seats were available. There were none left for Kyanni, so he kicked Dan in the gut to get him to sit up. Yuuko fixed everyone tea and sandwiches, while Hideyoshi went to go change.

"So Dan, did you enjoy your time in the Philippines?" Minami asked, sounding curious.

"Somewhat, it was a lost cause, as I couldn't find who I was looking for." He replied, sipping tea. "Hmm…yes…yes indeed…"

"It is good that your back. Now we don't have to threaten anyone to not sit in your seat anymore." Akihisa said, remembering how they kept Dan's seat untouched.

"Well I guess that is go-…wait…is that my sword!" Dan stopped mid sentence when he saw his sword mounted onto a mantle piece above the fireplace. He immediately jumped up and took it off the mantle.

"Yeah, we kept it safe…actually…" Yuuko started, "I slept with it every night, because it was to be used to remember you by, right?" She said, putting her hand on his. He blushed lightly, making everyone awe.

"Oh yeah, another thing…" Yuuji stated, "…Don't you still have that 'smoke stepping' ability? You know…when you just disappear out of dust and teleport somewhere else?" Yuuji felt a firm hand on his head, and looked up to see that it was Dan.

"Maybe this gave you an answer." Dan said, squeezing hard on it. Yuuji started to attack Dan, missing every hit, of course. Shouko put him in check by using the tazer on him.

Hideyoshi finally came out of his room to reveal him wearing only a tank-top and short shorts, making Akihisa and Muttsulini shoot blood. Everyone laughed, especially when everyone saw that Dan slightly had a nose bleed as well, since this was the first time that he did. Yuuko had a great idea, and handed him a picture of her…with some things there and some things not, which finally made him shoot blood from his nose and pass out. Once he woke up he saw that everyone had left, and Yuuko was sitting beside him reading.

"Eh…what the…what happened to everyone?" He asked, looking around.

"They left." Yuuko answered him, closing her book and looking at him. "You don't know how happy I am that you're back…do you?"

"I have a vague idea, how come?" Dan asked, and then saw that Yuuko lied Dan down onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"Yuuko…what are you doing…we're too young for this…I need an adult!"

"I am an adult…" Yuuko seductively said, and passionately made out with him.

Nothing pass kissing happened, as they knew that that's some rated MA material. They made out all night until one got tired and fell asleep. The one that happened to do that was Yuuko, as she was up all night last night studying for an exam that was going to happen tomorrow. Dan registered for Fumizuki Academy again that day, but couldn't restart until Monday. So he had to find something for him to do for the next 5 days.

The next day came, and class 2-F was goofing off.

"So let's get this straight…Akihisa…did you kiss your sister?" Yuuji asked, trying to get Akihisa to lie before Mizuki and Minami killed him.

"No I did not! I didn't!"

"But you're blushing…and your lips...feel different…" Mizuki said…having an evil look on her face. Minami eventually gave up and bent Akihisa's arms backwards, giving Hideyoshi bad thoughts on how Yuuko did that to him when he cross dressed. Kyanni came in half awake and saw that Akihisa was in trouble.

"Kyanni help me! Please tell your sister that I did not kiss MY sister!"

"Mizu-chan…They made out for like 10 minutes."

Akihisa was unconscious for the rest of the day…

**Author's notes: I hope you liked chapter 3, and I hope you favorite me as an author and favorite the story!**


	4. Work, Playfulness, and Sister!

It was around the time the school day had ended, and Akihisa was on his way home. He stopped by a café to enjoy something to eat, but saw someone familiar serving him.

"Hey Akihisa!" the person said, with Aki still not knowing who it is.

"Umm…hello…do I know you?"

"It's me, Dan!" Akihisa was surprised, but blushing, as Dan looked like a perfect female. He was wearing a female's uniform and had his ponytail more feminine. Dan couldn't start going back to school yet until all his paperwork was reregistered, so he had to find a job to occupy his time.

"D-Dan…why are you dressed like that?" Akihisa said…looking worried. "You know Yuuko will kill you if she finds out."

"She won't find out…this place is going into the other direction away from home, so it would be very unlikely for her to be here. And even if she did, she won't know that it's me, unless…" Dan stopped, and seductively whispered in Akihisa's ear "…someone were to tell her…would that someone be you, Aki?"

"Eh..no…no not at all…" Akihisa said. He was blushing, as he forgot that Dan was a guy. Instead, he thought of him as a girl, and let his mind wander. He came back to reality when Dan patted him on the head. Dan served him his food, and decided to go back to Akihisa's house when he finished eating.

They arrived at his house to be welcomed by his sister, Akira Yoshii. She was wearing nothing but a bathrobe, which made Akihisa uncomfortable, but was perfectly normal for Dan.

"My little Aki, who is this girl whom you have brought with you? I hope you weren't thinking I was going to share you." His sister said seductively. She had a huge brother-complex, trying to kiss him every chance she got. Anyways, Dan was still wearing his work clothes, so still looked like a female.

"Oh, I apologize. I'm actually a guy; this is just my work uniform. May I change before I explain?" Dan asked. Akira allowed him to change, with her still trying to kiss her little brother. Dan eventually got dressed and allowed his hair to flow down a little past his shoulders, as he didn't put it into a ponytail.

"Woah, Dan, I never knew your hair was that long." Akihisa said, observing it while he sat down.

"Yeah, I told you it grew a lot." He replied, and then looked at Akira. "My name is Dan, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. It's good for my little brother to have such a cute boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Akihisa said, with Dan rubbing his body on his and playing around.

"Aww come on…don't be shy…" Dan playfully said. "Heh, just kidding." Akira laughed, and told them she had to run errands. Once she left, Dan and Akihisa decided to play some video games that he had. They played for about two hours until Dan got a phone call. The caller ID said 'Yuuko' so he picked up immediately.

"Hey Yuuko…"

"Dan…I need you here with me…I'm scared…"

**Author's Notes**: Sorry the chapter's short, my eyes are hurting from looking at a screen all day, but please favorite me as an author and favorite the story if you enjoyed it!


	5. Scared, Parkour, and Hope

"Wait…why are you scared…Yuuko?...Yuuko!"

Dan was trying to signal Yuuko, as she was not responding. He looked at the phone to see that the phone call was disconnected. He tried many times to call back, but always went straight to voice mail. He started to get very worried until the power went out at Akihisa's house. That's when he knew what was going on.

"Damnit! The power must be out all over the city!" Dan yelled, preparing to leave.

"Calm down, Dan. It's just dark, that's all. What could be so bad about tha-" Akihisa was saying, but interrupted by Dan.

"She's afraid of the dark! She can't be in a dark area by herself! She gets scared!" Dan ran out the door and used parkour to scale the building. Akihisa quickly ran down the stairs to grab his bicycle and followed him.

"Dan! You do your thing! I'll take the main road!" Akihisa said, preparing to speed up.

"Roger that! Don't fail on me!" Dan replied, and proceeded to break off from the formation. Dan used his parkour to cross gaps, climb over walls, and scale small buildings to get to Yuuko as fast as possible. At one point, Dan even jumped over Akihisa while he was riding at top speed. Dan sometimes had to sit on other moving cars to catch his breath, as this is the most extreme parkour he has ever had to do. Once he caught his breath, he used the car's momentum to gain speed and headed towards the entrance of the building that Yuuko was in. The levels were too far apart for him to scale, so he had to go inside and run up the stairs, sometimes jumping from rail to rail. He eventually made it to the door and noticed that the door was opened. Akihisa made it up to the top and met up with Dan, leaning against the wall. Akihisa was about to speak, but Dan shushed him and told him to get down. Dan cautiously walked in to see Yuuko sitting in a corner crying. Dan walked towards her to see if everything was ok, but was attacked by two males.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dan! Remember us kid!" The strange figure said. They held a flashlight up to their face to see that it was the two guys from almost 3 months ago who tried to hurt Hideyoshi and Yuuko in an alley way*. They had a good grasp on Dan, not being able to break free. Akihisa was still hiding behind the wall that Dan told him to. The power suddenly came back on to show Yuuko stripped to her underwear and mouth taped shut.

"Yuuko!" Dan yelled, but was then silenced by the figure holding him by covering his mouth.

"Nice to see you again, Dan. How long has it been…3 months?" The guy sarcastically asked, hitting Dan in the gut. Dan flinched in pain, but was able to stay conscious.

"If you hurt her…" Dan started to say, but was held tighter by the guy holding him.

"What will you do? You don't have your precious sword now, do you?"

"N…nothing…" Dan finally admitted. He started to cry, as he knew that he could not do anything. This was the first time that anyone had ever seen him cry. The men started to laugh, until a black figure ran into the room, past Akihisa, and knocked the two men unconscious. Dan looked around to see who it was, and saw pink flowing hair wearing a ninja scarf around his neck and face.

"Nin….kanryou…"

"Kyanni…thank you…"

**Author's Notes**: Another chapter done, so please favorite me as an author and favorite the story to keep up on updates!

*: Baka to Test: Newcomer the end of chapter 2 and the beginning of chapter 3 is where you can read the backstory of the situation.


	6. Warnings, Protection, and Work Part II

"_You know that Yuuko Kinoshita girl? From class 2-A?"_

"_Yeah, what about her?"_

"_I heard she almost got raped yesterday"_

"_No way, are you serious?"_

"_Yeah man, this isn't even the first time."_

"_She's a weak girl, without that guy, she would probably be dead…"_

"You know it's not good to talk about someone behind their back…"

It was the next day, after the two men tried to rape Yuuko, and people at the school already knew about it. Some students standing outside before class started were talking about it. One of them said a comment that pissed Dan off, who just happened to be passing by when he heard the conversation. He grabbed the person who said it and threw him to the ground. He proceeded to kneel down onto his back and hold his head down.

"Now listen up. I don't want anyone talking about what happened yesterday again! If I do…" Dan stopped. Everyone noticed his hair slightly stick up and his eyes turned into cat eyes. "…I promise you will regret ever meeting me!"

Yuuko had finally walked onto the school ground. Everyone moved their attention from Dan to her. She had her head down, not saying a single word. She was shaking, barely able to hold her books while she walked. She accidentally dropped one once she got to the stairs, and once she tried to pick it up, Dan saw that she had scratched on her arms. He stared at her for a while, and Yuuko glanced back at him with a gloomy look, and then walked into the building. Dan could do nothing but tear up, not letting anyone see. He felt as he could have prevented the situation, but felt useless. He quickly wiped the tears away and did what he had to go do. He was going to ask his friends to keep an eye on her, as he could not until he came back to school.

"We don't mind watching over her." Akihisa said, knowing this was a time of need.

"Thank you guys, very much. Kyanni, if anyone tries to hurt her…" Dan began to say while handing Kyanni a box of needles, "…you know how to handle 'em."

"Roger that, sensei."

With that, the bell rung and Dan quickly hurried out the school and ran to work. He quickly put on his uniform, which was a sailor uniform, and made himself look like a girl, as his job only allowed girls to work there and was the only place hiring. While working, Akira surprisingly walked in and saw Dan. She noticed him on the spot and waved at him. He seated her and quickly began to talk with her.

"So Dan, I see that you're doing well." Akira said, smiling.

"I guess so, there was a little incident yesterday that my girlfriend is very scared about."

"Your girlfriend? You really don't go out with Aki?"

"No!"

The whole café heard that Dan had a girlfriend, and thinking that Dan was actually a girl made everyone 'woo'. Everyone tried to give Dan their number, but he was just overwhelmed.

"Look what you did!"


	7. Confession, Betrayal, and New Love Maybe

Akira decided to take Dan back to her house after the situation she caused him. He agreed on the spot, and both drove away. They had to pass by Fumizuki Academy, so they decided to make a quick visit. Dan had a student ID, so he could pass through the gated courtyard quickly with Akira. It was lunch time, so they were able to walk into the class no problem. Akira saw Akihisa, which made him try to run. Everybody greeted Dan, except Yuuko and Kyanni, who were no where to be found.

"Hmm…that's weird…Where's Kyanni? And Yuuko?" Dan asked, looking around the classroom.

"I don't know, I haven't seen either of them since Yuuko asked to come talk to him." Mizuki replied, looking worried.

"She needed to talk to him? I wonder why…"

"Uh…Dan…how easily can you be enraged?" Akihisa asked with a startled look on his face.

"Depends…why?"

Akihisa pointed out the window to the courtyard, where Kyanni and Yuuko were. Dan looked outside and was shocked to see that Kyanni and Yuuko were leaning in closer and closer to each other. He watched until he saw something that made him die a little on the inside, Kyanni and Yuuko kissing. He watched as their lips passionately made contact. The rest of the group looked and was also surprised in what they saw. They were worried for Dan, as he had never been betrayed before.

"D-Dan…are you ok?" Hideyoshi asked, worried the most.

"Oh, I'm just fine…just perfectly…fine…" Dan staggered his words, as he couldn't get a good grasp on the situation.

"They're still kissing…" Akihisa noticed. This made Dan cry a little, but he covered it up. It was something that Yuuko had said to Kyanni that made Dan enrage the most.

"Kyanni…I love you…"

"No!" Dan yelled, jumping out the window and lightly landing onto the ground. The two looked towards him and saw that he was angry. They immediately backed away from each other and Kyanni backed up even more.

"Sensei, I know what you're thinking…and it's not true!" Kyanni said, but what he thought Dan was thinking was wrong. Dan struck Kyanni with his elbow and kneeled down on top of him. Yuuko didn't do anything but back away slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dan asked Yuuko without looking at her, as he couldn't even force himself to.

"I…I needed protection…and Kyanni promised…"

"Promised what! To protect you! You don't know how much I have done for you! I asked everyone close to look after you! And you do this!" Dan yelled. He was enraged at the entire situation. Yuuko started to cry, but Dan made her stop.

"Don't…even though I am mad, almost mad enough to kill someone…I can't see you cry…not now. But just remember, you brought this upon yourself…" Dan said. He looked up at the classroom and called for Akira.

"Akira, let's just go…I can't be here anymore."

"That's all you do, run away!" Kyanni yelled at Dan. "You always run away! You ran from her the first time, and now you're running again! She needs someone that can protect her! That can comfort her! You never deserved her…"

Enraged, Dan drew a hidden knife and swiped it at Kyanni, cutting strands of his hair off and making a cut on his cheek. He proceeded to make a few more slashes, ones that were almost impossible to see. Dan then sheathed the knife and walked away.

"That's just to let you know who was the sensei…" Dan said, and walked out of the courtyard to Akira's car. Everybody was shocked, even students from other classes. They saw how Dan walked out of the courtyard, as he shook lightly when he was walking. Akira left the classroom and took Dan back to her house, as she didn't think that he wanted to go to the Kinoshita residence.

"Dan…"

"Don't worry about it…it's none of your concern…"

Akira put her hand on Dan's leg and rubbed it. Dan was shocked, but Akira assured to him that it was only friendly. Dan smiled, and leaned on her arm to go to sleep. She returned the smile and continued to drive home.

**Author's Notes:** Oh boy! The DanxYuuko bond has been broken! Oh noooo! Anywho, if you enjoyed please favorite the story and me, and also check out some of my other stories, including the prequel to Another Age if you haven't already.


	8. Sorrow, Anger, and Pain

_That's all you do, run away! _

_You always run away! You ran from her the first time, and now you're running again!_

_She needs someone that can protect her! That can comfort her!_

_You never deserved her_

-Dan's mind-

He's right…I don't deserve her…and I can't protect her. Kyanni was right…I always run…but there was a reason why I always came back…for her…but she doesn't see that at all. She's scared…and I guess Kyanni promised to protect her. Well if that may be…he better do a damn good job…

-Reality-

"Dan, wake up…Dan!"

Akira had just woken Dan up from his little nap that he took on the way back to her home. He lightly opened his eyes to see that he was lying on her breasts. He quickly sat up and apologized, blushing from embarrassment. Akira just smiled at him and let it slide. Once they reached their destination, they walked up the stairs until they got to their floor. Akira went ahead in, while Dan stayed outside. He looked out at the world, seeing people pass by, and the wind flowing through trees. For once, today, he was relaxed. He went inside, took his hair out of a ponytail, and lied down. He closed his eyes and thought about Yuuko. She was the only person on his mind right now, not even Akira, who was sitting by him half naked. He didn't want to think about her, as she hurt him deeply, but Yuuko was the only girl he ever loved. He needed something to occupy his thoughts, so he decided he was going to go to his training grounds. He proceeded to get up and grab his sword.

"Dan, is everything alright?" Akira asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm good, just going out for a bit. Don't worry about it, now you can sit in the house naked." Dan replied lowly, walking out the door.

"Woo!" Akira yelled, and threw all her clothes off right when Dan closed the door. He walked off to his training ground.

At the school, class 2-F was really worried about Dan, and very disappointed in Kyanni. They all talked about how well Dan treated Yuuko, and how Kyanni just took her away. Kyanni didn't even sit in the group, instead, he stood in the hallway.

"Wow…" Yuuji said, looking worried, "I didn't know Dan could even be this upset. I've always seen him as a happy-go-lucky guy, but now…"

"Yeah, I know what you're saying, Dan's heart was just crushed right in front of everyone…" Hideyoshi followed.

"I can barely hold my tears back for him, it's just too sad…" Mizuki said, with Minami agreeing with her.

"That was really mean of Kyanni…to his old sensei as well…" Minami said, looking sad as well. Akihisa didn't say anything, but it wasn't because he didn't care. It was because he was angry…angry at Kyanni and Yuuko for betraying his friend like that. He wanted to do something, but he knew that Kyanni would overpower him and severely injure him.

"Himeji…" Akihisa lowly said.

"Yes?"

"Your brother…is a terrible person…Dan did nothing to deserve this."

"I know what you mean but…he is still my little brother…I just never knew…"

"We should probably check on Dan as soon as school ends…"

The group decided to go along with that plan, and made sure that Kyanni didn't know. Once the school bell rang, they got Hideyoshi to call Dan's cell, which surprisingly he did pick up.

"Hey Dan, everything alright?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Yeah…every…everything's alright…" Dan replied, he was breathing heavily, which everyone could hear.

"Are you alright? Why are you breathing so heavily?" Minami asked.

"Oh, hey Shimada…it's nothing, just doing some train…." Dan didn't finish his sentence. He didn't respond to anything anyone said to him.

"Oh crap, he may be hurt…where is he!" Akihisa said to Hideyoshi.

"Well he probably said he was training, so he's somewhere in the woods, but I know where."

The group quickly gathered their stuff and ran to Dan's training grounds. They made it there as fast as possible and saw Dan lying on the ground. The group was shocked to see that Dan was scuffed up, cut in some areas, and behind him were cut down trees. Clean cuts straight through the middle. Minami and Hideyoshi tried to wake Dan up while everyone else looked around. They looked at all the trees, and saw that many were sliced down, except one. They looked at the tree more carefully and saw that there was something carved into it. It was a heart with Yuuko's name in it. Below it said 'I never left you…'. Minami and Hideyoshi finally awoke Dan, who was exhausted.

"What were you doing! Your not supposed to overwork yourself like this! Why are you even training this hard! And for what!" Hideyoshi scolded Dan, but stopped when Akihisa pointed at the carving on the tree. He looked at it and started to cry, with Dan still laying there, but with a smile.

"Like I always say, don't worry. Heartbreak happens to everyone." Dan said, trying to hold his sadness. He slowly stood up and grabbed his tank-top, which was laying on a bench. He tried to put it on, but it rubbed onto the cuts and burned. They decided it was best he not, and took him back home, this time, to the Kinoshitas.

**Author's Notes:** Yep, Chapter 8 done. Please favorite me as an author, favorite the story, or just write a review. It lets me feel good that someone had a comment on my work, so review away!


	9. Final Words, Final Wishes, and Final Ch

"I gave her so much….and was returned so little…"

"Dan, relax. Don't push yourself…"

Dan was being dragged back to the Kinoshita residence to recover from his injuries. He says they were from training, but others think not. Mainly the ones who think not are the girls. With them behind the boys, they began to chat among themselves.

"So, do you think Dan is going to be ok?" Minami asked Mizuki, who carefully replied.

"I don't know, I thought his heart was just broken, but it was destroyed…by my own brother…"

"Hi-Himeji…Don't blame yourself for this…nor Kyanni, nor Yuuko." Dan struggled to say. "Maybe…maybe this is what fate wanted…maybe Yuuko was made for Kyanni. I was a bridge to bring them together, and then was destroyed…Don't worry about me, though. I will be fine on my own…"

"Dan, don't say that…you just want the situation to be over, but we all know that you and Yuuko were meant for each other…it's not worth trying to kill yourself over!" Minami said firmly. "She loves you! Kyanni was the one to pull her in, he promised her false protection, and said that you were gonna hurt her…"

"Well It's to late…she believes him…and I must pay for it…but…I'm not going to pay alone!" Dan yelled and clenched his fists. "He will not be allowed to lie to her like that…never!" He turned to hideyoshi and looked him in the eyes. "Remember when I told you and Yuuko that I can't be here forever? Because there was going to be a life or death situation? It's about right now…"

"No Dan…don't tell me…" Hideyoshi was interrupted by a hug from Dan, a tight one. Hideyoshi started to tear up, as he knew that this was the last hug he would ever get from Dan.

"Please, don't follow. This is between me and Kyanni…goodbye my friends…" Dan said. Everyone cried while giving him a farewell. Akihisa gave him a firm handshake, with Muttsulini saluting him. Yuuji put his hand on Dan's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled, grabbed his sword from Muttsulini, and 'smoke stepped' out of view.

"I can't believe he's gone…" Minami said, crying deeply.

"Yeah, me neither…and it's all my little brother's fault…" Mizuki said, crying. Akihisa came over and calmed both of the two down.

"Don't worry, this was his choice…he was given a question of his life…lets just make sure to remember…his answer…" Yuuji said. "We will meet him high in the sky one day…"

Meanwhile, Yuuko was depressed at her house while Kyanni was there. He pretended to have fun, while Yuuko was scared. Kyanni began to get annoyed and angry.

"What's wrong Yuuko? Why aren't you having fun?"

"I…I betrayed him…the boy who loved me…I betrayed…my soul mate."

"I told you, he wasn't going to do anything but hurt you. But that doesn't matter now…I'm here to protect yo-"

"Shut your mouth!"

A voice from nowhere was heard by Kyanni and Yuuko. Kyanni looked around to see where it was coming from.

"I know it's you Dan Oshizumi! Show yourself!"

Dan appeared from the shadows, still with his cuts and bruises on his body. He looked terrible, but he came for revenge. In his hand, he grasped a sword. This sword was the one that Yuuko grasped before Dan left.

"What do you plan to do with that, Dan? Kill Yuuko? Cause I won't let you do that."

Dan started to chuckle and reply.

"No silly, I couldn't kill Yuuko. I love her. I've always loved her. I would always protect her, like I'm doing now!" Dan yelled, drawing his sword and swiping it at Kyanni. He dodged it, jumping behind Dan and grabbing him. Yuuko was watching the fight, knowing the outcome…Dan was going to die.

"Dan…I'm sorry…I never meant to betray you!"

"I know Yuuko…" Dan said hiding his face. He lifted his sword and stabbed himself in the stomach, stabbing Kyanni as well. Kyanni tried to shake off, but it wasn't working. Yuuko stood in horror, seeing the blood drip from his stomach. Kyanni fell to the ground, already dead. Dan fell to his knees, staying alive long enough to say these last words.

"Yuuko, I will be waiting for you up high. Until then, live your life, do what you want with it. It's what you should do…for what you dream of…" and with that…Dan died… Yuuko cried, she cried for hours, even when the police came to see what happened. She sat at Akihisa's house where everybody was and cried…she had watched her lover die before her eyes. Everyone felt her sorrow, and couldn't believe what happened. Hideyoshi held Yuuko in his arms, comforting her . He did the best he could, but it didn't work.

"Time is the only way to heal this kind of pain…"Yuuji said, actually shedding tears. Everyone agreed, and followed Dan's direction to live their lives.

-Epilogue-

It's been 2 years since Dan died, and everyone graduated Fumizuki Academy. Hideyoshi became an amateur actor, beginning to be noticed by several companies. Mizuki became a school nurse, helping out Fumizuki Academy in her work. Minami started her own business selling products. Yuuji became a chef with Akihisa at the local noodle shop, and Muttsulini became a photographer for a bikini magazine. Yuuko became a student teacher, helping out students in Fumizuki Academy. Every year, however busy they were, the group met at the grave site made by Yuuko and Hideyoshi to mourn Dan's death. On the stone it says:

_Dan Oshizumi_

_Here lies a great friend, mate, and father._

Yuuko actually carried Dan's child. She is sad that the child will never grow up knowing it's father, but she will tell him/her stories about him.

**Author's Notes:** Well…it's the end of Another Age. Dan is officially gone, but there may still be non-cannon fan fiction including him. I really ask if you were to review the story, as I have been depressed lately and it will allow me to see if I actually entertained readers. Anywho, look for new stories soon! Farewell Dan Oshizumi, you have done well…


End file.
